


the bend and snap

by middlecyclone



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlecyclone/pseuds/middlecyclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait,” Jack says, eyes huge, “you got into Harvard Law?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the bend and snap

**Author's Note:**

> This is all just one gratuitous Legally Blonde reference. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> This was originally going to be a scene in a longer fic I'm working on, but then I realized that it really didn't need this many self-indulgent movie quotes. I'm posting it anyway because I only have so much restraint.

Shitty may not have told anyone when he was applying to law school, but he sure as fuck tells everyone in the entire world when he gets in.

He starts with Lardo, obviously, because he _always_ tells Lardo everything first. “Told you you’d get in,” she says smugly, and punches him in the arm. “Fuck yeah, bro. Nice one.”

After that he calls his mom, because he kind of has to, and then just forwards the acceptance email to his dad without any added commentary, because he kind of has to.

After that, he heads back to the Haus to brag to the team. On the way, he tells Rebecca Morales from his sophomore history lecture, James Cooper from his freshman math requirement, no less than seven complete strangers, and a random LAX bro. Well, he doesn’t exactly _tell_ the LAX bro so much as he kind of completely rubs it in his face while simultaneously calling him an asshole, but … close enough, really.

Shitty takes a moment while standing on the porch to pull out his phone and reread the admission email for the twelfth time, just to make sure he was still accepted, and then he bursts into the Haus and shouts at full volume, “I got into Harvard Law!”

The normal sounds of a house full of hockey players going about their business pause for a moment, and then they’re replaced with a lot of obnoxious whooping and clattering noises as everyone rushes to the front hall.

“Sick, bro!” Ransom says, dashing down the stairs two at a time, Holster hot on his heels.

“Kickass,” Holster agrees.

“I’m very proud of you,” Bitty chimes in, emerging from the kitchen wearing a truly ridiculous pair of polka dot oven mitts. “You worked very hard for this, Shitty, and you really deserve it.”

“Aw,” Shitty says, startled by how genuine Bitty’s support is, “thanks, brah. That’s really sweet.”

That’s when Jack emerges from upstairs, looking mildly stunned. “Wait,” Jack says, eyes huge, “ _you_ got into Harvard Law?”

Shitty is actually really upset for a moment. Jack is supposed to be his bro, okay, and it’s one of the rules of the bro code that when your bro gets into incredibly competitive Ivy League schools, you don’t act like a dick about it. Well, no, that’s not an actual rule of the bro code, but it’s kind of implicit. Support your bros academically and personally and all that shit. Plus, like Bitty had said, Shitty had worked really hard for this, and he didn’t really appreciate the implication that he wasn’t smart enough for Harvard. He was _totally_ smart enough for Harvard, fuck what Jack thought.

But after the initial rush of anger and disappointment, it only takes half a second for Shitty to flash from mildly offended to ecstatic with joy when he realizes what Jack has just said.

He grins.

“First of all, Jack, I’d like to briefly thank you for the gift you have just given to me—”

“What?” Jack says, confused, and then he realizes what he’s just said. “Aw, Shits, no—“

But it’s too late.

“What,” Shitty begins, grinning so hard his face almost aches, and then he realizes that he definitely wants to capture this moment on film and pulls his phone out.

“Hey, Jack, say that again,” he says, “I wanna Snapchat this to Lardo.”

“Abso-fucking-lutely not,” Jack tells him, and pinches his nose between his thumb and forefinger. “You’re a complete fucking idiot, I hope you know that.”

“Whatever, brah,” Shitty says nonchalantly, “you know you love me.” He opens the camera on his phone and starts recording. In his best Canadian accent, he echoes Jack and intones, “wait, you got into Harvard Law?”

“I do _not_ sound like that,” Jack says sulkily.

“Oh come on, Jack,” Ransom groans, catching on. “you should have seen this coming.”

“Shitty, come on, don’t do it,” Jack pleads fruitlessly.

“Do it, Shitty,” Holster says gravely, “do it and do it right, or I’m revoking our friendship.”

Bitty just starts laughing as he figures out what’s going on. “Come on, Shitty, bend and snap,” he says, giggling, and then Shitty can’t wait any longer, he _absolutely_ needs to do it right that second.

“What,” Shitty repeats, “like it’s hard?” he finishes, overdramatic, and then throws his hands up in the air and whoops in delight.

“FUCK YEAH, MOTHERFUCKERS,” he screams, and jumps onto the back of the couch.

“Oh my God,” Jack mutters, despairing of his entire life.

“Oh my God,” Bitty giggles, and pulls his phone out, ostensibly to tweet something witty.

“Oh... my … God,” Holster says, apparently having some sort of romantic comedy related religious experience.

“Elle Woods is in the Haus!” Shitty crows, and that’s when Ransom pushes him off the couch.

He hits the coffee table on the way down and gives himself a massive black eye, but Shitty can’t help thinking that it was absolutely, completely, totally worth it.


End file.
